bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 499
London Buses route 499 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Gallows Corner and Heath Park Estate, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 499 commenced operation on 18 July 1994 between Romford North Street Garage and Romford Parkside Hotel via North Street - St Edwards Way - Mercury Gardens - Western Road - South Street, Romford Station - Oldchurch Hospital then circular via Crow Lane - Whalebone Lane South - Becontree Heath - Wood Lane - Rush Green Road - Dagenham Road - Oldchurch Hospital as a Monday to Friday service. The route was initially operated by Stagecoach East London from their North Street Garage (NS) using a Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart. On 19 July 1997, a Saturday service was introduced using an Alexander Dash bodied Dennis Dart. On 27 March 1999, the route was converted to low floor operation using an Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLF. On 24 June 2000, the route was re-routed in the Becontree Heath area to serve some newer roads. On 28 July 2001, the Saturday service was increased to two buses per hour. On 20 July 2002, the route passed to First London operating from their Rainham Garage ® using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and the route was extended from Romford to Gallows Corner. A Sunday service was introduced at the same time. In March 2003, the Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 15 October 2005, the route was re-routed at Harold Hill Via North Hill Drive instead of a direct route Via Straight Road). On 28 June 2008, the route passed to Arriva Southend operating from their Grays Garage (GY) with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 27 June 2015, the route passed to Stagecoach London operating from their Romford (NS) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In July 2015, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. On 24 July 2019, the allocation was transferred to Rainham (RM) garage. The route will be retained by Stagecoach London from 27 June 2020 Current Route Route 499 operates via these primary locations: * Gallows Corner Tesco * Whitelands Way * Colchester Road * Gallows Corner * Straight Road * Heaton Avenue * Grange Road * Straight Road * Hilldene Avenue * Harold Hill * North Hill Drive * Noak Hill * Noak Hill Road * Lower Bedfords Road * Chase Cross * Havering Road * Pettits Lane North * Pettits Lane * Main Road * Mercury Gardens * Western Road * Chandlers Way * Eastern Road * South Street * Romford * South Street * Oldchurch Road * Oldchurch Hospital * Crow Lane * Whalebone Lane South * Becontree Heath * Wood Lane * Marston Avenue * Rusholme Avenue * Heath Park Estate * Frizlands Lane * Rainham Road South * Rush Green Road * Dagenham Road * Oldchurch Hospital * Oldchurch Road External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 499, London Buses routes